1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitting for connecting two structural components, particularly two plates or walls of a piece of furniture which extend perpendicularly relative to one another. A locking device is mounted in one of the structural parts and a support device defining a receiving opening for the locking device is mounted in the other structural part. The support device includes a rotary member which has an end face essentially directed against a countersurface formed on the locking member, which countersurface faces against the direction of insertion of the locking device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fitting of this type is known, for example, from German Pat. No. 30 09 380. The fitting described in this patent serves for connecting two furniture pieces which extend perpendicularly to one another. When the two furniture pieces, or generally speaking, two structural components, are connected to one another, the rotary member must assume a predetermined position of rotation, hereinafter referred to as the initial position. The locking device and the support device correspond to one another in such a way that a subsequent rotation of the rotary member causes the already essentially correctly aligned structural components to move even more closely toward one another until they finally fully contact one another in order to effect the desired stable connection. The end face of the rotary member interacts at least over a predetermined angle of rotation with the countersurface of the locking device. When the rotary member is turned in the direction for closing, uneccentricity of the end face causes the manually inserted locking member to be pulled further into the interior of the support device. The abutting surfaces, i.e., the end face and the countersurface, must be shaped in such a way that a uniform insertion of the locking device over the entire adjustment range of the fitting is ensured. The connection can be released by rotating the rotary member in the opposite direction. An unintentional release is prevented, for example, by an appropriate clamping or selflocking of the fitting. When the two devices of the fitting are assembled in the intended manner, the angle of rotation of the rotary member required for assembly is less than a full rotation.
The known fitting described above is of simple and robust construction. On the other hand, even a preliminary joining of the two structural components or furniture parts requires that the rotary member be turned by a small angle which can only be done by means of a suitable tool, for example, a wrench, screwdriver, or the like. In fittings of this type, certain inaccuracies must always be expected during assembly. Therefore, it is desirable that the various fittings in a piece of furniture are initially not fully tightened, but that the rotary member and the locking device are only brought into engagement to such an extent that an unintentional release is no longer easily possible. Only when all fittings have been brought into engagement in the described manner, one fitting after the other is once again actuated in order to fully join together the structural components, so that the piece of furniture assumes its final shape and stability.
As mentioned above, the preliminary joining together of the individual structural components requires that the rotary member be actuated by means of a wrench or the like. At the same time, the two structural components must be held together in the correct position. This is difficult for a single person and sometimes impossible when a piece of furniture composed of several structural components is to be assembled. Thus, frequently two persons are required for assembling a piece of furniture.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a fitting of the aforedescribed type in which the two structural components can be joined together more simply and more quickly. In particular, the assembly of an object, for example, a piece of furniture, composed of several structural components is to be facilitated.